Terribal Duo
by MistressRandom
Summary: What happened before Kairi? Before Kingdom Hearts? Before their 8th birthdays? Sora... Riku...? Don't you mean the terribal duo!


~No, unfortunatly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. *Whines* Yeah I know.... Boo Hoo....~  
  
The silver haired little boy stood beside his favorite tree and smiled out into the ocean, "Hey sora... How you doing up there?"  
The younger and smaller brunet hung about a foot away from the silver haired one, "Uh... I think it's safe Riku... Come on out... We can jump from here."  
Sora looked out into the ocean with his bright azure eyes. Riku started his climb up towards Sora catching foot holds in the bark of the tree. The limb Sora sat on shook a bit, but held up well enough.  
"Views Nice...."  
"Yeah..." Sora smiled looking over at Riku watching him struggle. The limb was, enevitably, too small for him to get comfortable. "Need help?"  
"No- oh...! I-I'm fine..." Riku stuttered, moving back and forth trying to balence himself like Sora, which didn't work out so well since he was bigger.  
"I bet you are...." Sora giggled and bounced the branch a bit, "Scared to fall in?"  
Riku wobbled and gave Sora a death Glare, "Your funny...."  
Sora couldn't help it and gave Riku a little shove. The poor older boy fell head over heels into the ocean with a loud crack as his body broke the surface. Sora looked over to the rippling water with a grin plaster to his face. His spikey hair wobbled about as he laughed out loud waiting for his friend to surface. The slight panic set in when Sora didn't see Riku resurface. The silver haired boy had disappered from his sight.  
"Riku? Are you alive? 'Cause if your dead I can't go home for dinner......"  
"Is that all you think of, Sora? Food....." With that Riku ploped himself hard next to Sora causing a small crack to be heard.  
"Um... Riku..."  
"T'was fun... Your turn...!" With lightning speed Riku shoved Sora with all his might over the branch and into the water below.  
"Ahhhh!" All that was heard after was the smack as Sora gracefully landed face down on the water.  
"Ooooh... oww, bet that hurt...." Riku snickered. Looking over, still trying to keep his balence, he saw Sora heading back to the ladder and up onto the sperated island.  
"You know what Riku...." A very miffed Sora sat harshly down next to Riku causing the branch to snap just a smigin more.  
"Chicken butt?"  
"You are a jerk... That hurt alot! I felt like I ran into a door!"  
"Hehe..."  
Bouncing a bit Riku tried to shake Sora off the branch once more and thats when Sora heard it, "Ummm... Riku?"  
"Ye- " The branch quickly snaped out from under both of the boys and they quickly decended into the cold waters bellow.  
  
Making it back to shore the two boys sputtered and blamed eachother for the branch inncodent. Riku held poor sora in a headlock and was currently giving him a noogie for snapping the branch.  
"Say Uncle!"  
"Never!! Owwww! Riku... Sto~op......."  
"Say it!"  
Sora was struggling to stay standing as he was assulted by another noogie from Riku. Unable to take the torture anymore, Sora reached over and grabbed at Riku's clothing. Unfortunatly enough, Sora managed to grab his pants and litteraly pulled them off the poor silver haired angel. Riku stood mortified as he was finally caught off guard in the most embarassing way. Quickly letting go of Sora, Riku tried to move before his already falling pants fell completly, but very unlucky for him he managed to trip up Sora in the proccess. Sora, falling face first to the sand, made on last pitch effort to stay up by grabbing Riku, but grabed only slightly lower than intended and completly freed our silver haired bishi of his baggy covering.  
"Heh... Wow... Paopu Fruit Riku?"  
Burning red in his face Riku still managed a glare at Sora, "Shut it...." Pulling up his pants he allowed a sigh relizing that they were the only ones on the beach that day. "You are sooo luck Sora... If someone had of seen me I would have killed you..."  
"Yeah but see no one did see you so....." With that Sora tried to get away from punishment by walking off, it didn't work.  
"ACK! No! Don't... Ah! Riku!" Ignoring Sora, Riku reached right down Sora's Pants and grabed as much cloth as he could pulling up with one simple movement. What followed would have been classified as the highest piched scream ever heard on the children's island.  
"Heh... I guess I don't know my own strength... Sorry, about that Sora"  
"I think I'm bleeding" 


End file.
